


Mac and Cheese

by SunshineAndRoseWater



Series: The Road to Recovery [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineAndRoseWater/pseuds/SunshineAndRoseWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dad's biggest rule is: Don't bug Mikey. But Dad isn't home and Bronx and Saint are hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac and Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> I had the urge to write a cute little domestic scene.  
> This scene occurs between Midnight Emergencies and One Step at a Time.

“I want mac and cheese,” Saint says.

Bronx rolls his eyes. “When Dad gets back ask him to make mac and cheese.”

“Why can’t you?”

“’Cause I can’t.”

“I’ll ask Mikey,” Saint decides.

“Don’t ask Mikey,” Bronx says.

“Why not?”

“’Cause we’re not supposed to ask Mikey,” Bronx tells him.

Saint has forgotten his cards and they hang from his hand face-up. Bronx tries to memorize them, he is totally going to with this game of Go Fish.

“Why not?” Saint repeats.

Bronx lets out an overly-dramatic sigh. “’Cause Dad said so. That’s why not.”

_Don’t bug Mikey. Leave him alone. Let him sleep. Don’t be loud. Mikey needs his rest. If you need anything go across the street to Uncle Patrick._

Except Uncle Patrick is with Dad right now and they should have been home, like, forever ago.

“I’ma ask Mikey.” Saint drops his cards and charges off.

“No! Saint! Leave him alone!” Bronx yells, running after him. “We’re supposed to be quiet!”

Mikey is asleep on the couch, one arm hanging off the edge. Saint tries to jump on the couch, but he doesn’t make it. Instead, he tugs Mikey’s arm, shaking him awake.

“Mikey!” Saint calls. “I want mac and cheese. Can you make me mac and cheese?”

“Leave him alone,” Bronx says.

Saint finally lets go, but Mikey is already awake. He groans and tugs the blanket his head, making no other effort to move.

“What?” Mikey asks, blearily.

Well, now that he’s awake Bronx figures they might as well ask him.

“Saint’s hungry,” Bronx explains. He is, too, but waking Mikey up wasn’t his idea.

“I want mac and cheese,” Saint adds.

“Where’s Pete?” Mikey asks.

“Dad’s not back yet.”

Mikey groans again, but this time he sits up. He runs his hand back and forth though his messy hair. It skitters across the top edge of the bandage that covers half his face and peels some of the tape off a little.

“Do we-” Mikey pauses. Uncle Andy told Bronx that Mikey can’t talk too well right now so you have to be patient when listening. “H- have any mac and cheese?”

“I dunno,” Saint says.

“Not any of the box kind,” Bronx says, because Saint doesn’t remember that kind but Bronx knows that’s what Mikey means. “Dad would make noodles and grate cheese and… stuff.” Bronx isn’t exactly sure how to make it.

Mikey puts his head in his hands and mumbles something that Bronx can’t understand.

“It’s not my fault Saint’s being a baby,” Bronx adds because it looks like they’re bugging Mikey and Dad said not to bug him, but it’s really only Saint that’s bugging him because he’s the one who woke Mikey up.

“I am not!” Saint whines.

“Are too!” Bronx snaps back.

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Enough!” Mikey cuts in. They both jump because neither of them has ever heard him yell.

“But, but, but,” Bronx says. “He’s _being_ a _baby_!”

“Am not!” Saint whines in that blubbering way he gets before he starts crying.

Mikey stares at them both wide-eyed for a moment. “Bronx, don’t pick on your brother.”

“You can’t tell me what to do!” Bronx yells. He runs to his room, just before he slams the door he hears Saint start crying.

Bronx hates this. He hates his Dad for being at his stupid meeting or wherever he is. He hates his brother for being whiney. He hates Mikey for being sick. He hates his Dad for giving more attention to Mikey than him. He hates Mikey for siding with Saint. He hates his new bedroom for being smaller than his old bedroom. He hates-

“Bronx?” Mikey knocks on the door, but doesn’t enter immediately like Dad usually does.

“Go ‘way!” Bronx yells. Now his voice is making that blubbery sound.

“I’m coming in now, okay?” Then he does. He has Saint in his arms. Saint isn’t crying anymore, but his eyes and nose are red and runny. They both just stay in the doorway looking at him.

“I want to go home!” It isn’t what Bronx meant to say. He doesn’t even know what he meant to say, but it wasn’t that.

“Oh,” Mikey says and he sounds sad. For some reason that makes Bronx cry.

Bronx’s eyes are too filled up with tears to see, but he feels Mikey sit down on the bed with him and pull him in for a hug. Mikey isn’t too nice to hug, he’s thin and super boney, but he dresses in baggy clothes that are always soft and warm. Bronx buries his face in Mikey’s oversized sweatshirt.

“Now _he’s_ acting like a baby,” Saint says.

“Hush,” Mikey says, hugging Bronx closer. “He- he can act like a baby if he wants to ri- right now.”

Bronx doesn’t _want_ to act like a baby, but he can’t seem to help it so he cries. Mikey rubs his back, which feels good, and Saint doesn’t whine, which is nice. Eventually Bronx is all cried out, but he’s comfy and he doesn’t want to move. Mikey doesn’t seem like he’s going to make him move either.

Downstairs the front door opens.

“Hey,” Dad calls. “Where is everybody?”

“Dad!” Saint yells. He jumps off the bed and charges downstairs. “Dad! Dad! Dad! I want mac and cheese, can you make mac and cheese?”

Bronx crawls off the bed to follow, when he gets to the doorway he stops and turns around. Mikey is still on the bed.

“Are you coming?” Bronx asks.

“Yeah.” Mikey kicks one leg over the edge of the bed, then the other. “Slowly.”

Bronx runs back to him and offers at hand. “I can help you, if you want?”

Mikey smiles and takes Bronx’s hand. “Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did my work make you feel emotions? Come talk to me about it on my tumblr: [sunshinedontcare](http://sunshinedontcare.tumblr.com/)


End file.
